


Sparkles

by Swartmaan



Series: Ut Pictura Poiesis [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swartmaan/pseuds/Swartmaan
Summary: A series of paintings the fandom inspired. Some come from my stories, some from others'. As always, enjoy.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Ut Pictura Poiesis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200446
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMissO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissO/gifts).



Check out the LittleMissO's story that inspired this piece here:

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803859/chapters/40465841>

And here you are, Bernie Wolfe in The Dress.

<https://www.deviantart.com/swartmaan/art/Sparkles-872596402?ga_submit_new=10%3A1615214215>

Warnings: this could make your heart stop for a second, it should start working again, sooner or later.

**Author's Note:**

> For Inlovewithatraumasurgeon Andy447 and everyone else reading.


End file.
